Abduction pillows heretofore utilized were relatively rigid and covered with an air impervious plastic material. Such abduction pillows offered rigidity and failed to sufficiently depress or flex at the pressure points exerted thereon by the limbs. Since the surface of former abduction pillows is relatively smooth, the limbs tended to move or slide thereon rather than remain completely immobilized.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide an abduction pillow constructed of foam material which will depress relatively easily to minimize discomfort and injury to the user at the pressure points exerted by the limbs. Any covering as formerly utilized causing a hummock effect with failure to cradle or conform to the configuration of the limb is avoided.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide an uncovered foam abduction pillow which makes it possible to utilize the friction of the material in combination with the conformable features of the material to completely immobilize the limb so as to eliminate internal and external rotation thereof.
Another important object of the invention is to provide an abduction pillow of synthetic foam material which utilizes soft straps which are also constructed of foam material with convenient fastening means so as to avoid the use of straps constructed of textile material. During the use of abduction pillows a prolonged period of immobilization is often necessary and loss of circulation resulting from the strapping heretofore utilized is avoided.